Destiny together
by LOLITA sweet
Summary: Rin is the mistress a person who can give powers and has powers. Len is the prince the one who can superior on everyone except the mistress. What will happen when Rin and Len finds out that they are engaged? Follow the story to know...
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

In every 5 generation two people is born one is called "mistress" while the other one I called a "prince". Now 5 generations has passed since the last generation who had powers and their reincarnation were Rin as the mistress and Len as the prince. The mistress can do everything except win a person's love will the prince can only do is become superior above all.

At first Rin hated Len because Len thinks he is more superior than Rin thus ever since the she hated Len

* * *

Rin's P.O.V.

"Ah! Damn that Len I hope he would just die!" Rin said to her best friends Neru, Miku, and Teto angrily

"Oh Rin he's not that bad" Teto said with puppy eyes that Rin almost can't resist be somehow she manage to resist this time

"Oh fine, but when gets into my nerves I am going to kill that guy" Rin said furiously.

General P.O.V.

Len walked into the classroom and wink at everyone .Then all the girls screamed so hard it could deafen everyone but not all of the girls shouted, Neru was so glued to her phone and Rin who was to talking to Kaito. Then class ended Lily met Rin and Len separately and gave them a letter it said "_Meet me at the park tomorrow midnight " _

Rin thinked to herself after she read the letter "But tomorrow is my birthday, oh well".

The next day 5 minutes before midnight she went to the park. Then she saw Len waiting for someone she thinked to herself that maybe Len was waiting for me she thinked then she saw 4 people they looked familiar they were her parents and Len's parents then she saw Lily running towards them. Their parents said "happy birthday this is our gift for the both of you Rin's mom explained everything about Rin being the mistress and Len being the prince. Then Len's mom said "Luka you forgot one thing remember Rin and Len are engaged. After hearing those words Rin suddenly collapsed luckily Len catched her. Then the day after she woke up in her bed she said it was a dream but then she saw a note it said "_Sorry for the troubles my our son Len cause sincerely Len's Parents Meiko and Akaito". _Then she realized it wasn't a dream all that happened last night was true. Then when she looked at the clock it was already 9:40 she said "damn I'm almost late" the she dressed up, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and looked her best. The she went to the amusment park and met her best friends. They had fun until Rin saw Len and ran so fast she didn't know where she already was. Then Kaito called Rin and said "Rin where are what happened" she said "sorry I kind of panicked when I remembered a person gomenazai I'll meet you guys in the park bye".

...To Be continued...

* * *

**I'm so sorry I know it was kind of short but ill continue it someday bye I got class .**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's P.O.V.

Rin noticed that Len was there she then became petrified.

* * *

Len's P.O.V.

_Hmm... Why is Rin here? _Then Len walked up to Rin then Len noticed that Rin's friends were coming so Len still walked up to Rin and said something he said "hello mistress Rin" after Len those words he left.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V.

_What did Len just told me oh I really want to kill that guy! _The she notice that her friends were already coming her way.

* * *

General POV

Rin's friends noticed that Rin was blushing.

"Rin are you blushing?" Teto said excitingly.

"What! How can you think about that I hated that guy that I would love to shred that guy into pieces" Rin said with an angry look.

"Oh, come Rin stop hiding your feelings and admit you LOVE Len" Miku said cheerfully.

"okay stop fighting are we going to fight or celebrate Rin's birthday" Kaito said sarcastically. Then the rest of the day they went shopping and went to a restaurant.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V.

"_Ahhh… I'm so tired" _Rin said to herself. She slept but her mom woke her up her mom said "Rin-chan come down here we are going to celebrate yours and Len-kun's birthday. "_What mine and Len's birthday is he here oh no". _Then Rin went down in her outfit she used earlier.

* * *

General P.O.V.

"Oh here she is, come here Rinny" Luka, rin's mom said.

"Uhmmm… can I talk to Rin for a sec.?" Len said.

"Sure no problem she's all yours" Rin's mom said with a smile.

Len dragged Rin to Rin's backyard.

Len said "Hey Rin why do you look petrified?"

"Uhmmm… Len why did you drag me outta here? "Rin said with a petrified-questioned look.

"Well since we are engaged can you act as my girlfriend?"

"What! But why?".

"well I hate being always surrounded by girls they are so annoying but maybe if they think I have a girlfriend they will stop?" Len begged.

"but why should I help you?" Rin said.

" Well since we are eventually engaged, and being engaged means at the age of 18 we are gonna get married so do it please".

"Fine but when no schoolmates are around we won't act as girlfriend and boyfriend okay"Rin said worrily.

"No problem thanks, now come let's go back inside" Len said with a cute smile.

When Rin saw his smile she blushed light pink. Then she went inside and celebrated her birthday with the others.

"That was one tiring night, good night Rinny" Rin's mom said then left Rin in their living room.

* * *

**Hmmm... what will happen?**

**Sorry if its too short I am just really lazy and cause there are so many projects and assignments I'l just try to make longer stories. Bye the way this is my first fanfic so that is why it is short gomenazai even though it is short i will try to make many chapters BYEEEE... Ima make my project adieu **


End file.
